Processing tasks are typically implemented by generating a data structure in a memory, where the data structure includes information associated with instructions and data to be processed by those instructions. When a processing task is selected, for execution and launched, there is some amount of latency before execution of the processing task can begin. In particular, there is a latency resulting from the time needed to fetch the first program instruction for the processing task from the memory.
Thus, there is a need for addressing this issue and/or other issues associated with the prior art.